


С чего ты взяла, что нравишься мне?

by joeysclerosis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis





	С чего ты взяла, что нравишься мне?

Мы словно понимаем друг друга только по глазам, без слов. Обе молчим, ты делаешь вид, что очень увлечена очередным детективом, хотя получается не очень, ты постоянно отвлекаешься на кудряшки, ярко-красными мазками спадающие на аккуратное лицо.  
\- То есть, ты так и будешь молчать? – я не выдерживаю, сколько еще ждать то?  
Кажется, кто-то лишил тебя возможности говорить, ты лишь хитро смотришь. Хочется сожрать тебя, до такой степени ты раздражаешь.  
\- А что говорить? – непонимающе хлопаешь глазами. – Тебе что-то неясно?   
\- Многое, - качаю головой, убираю стремную челку, она тут совсем не в тему, мешает жутко. Ты этот жест принимаешь за раздражение, может, нетерпение. Аккуратно садишься ближе. – Например, с чего ты взяла, что ты мне тоже нравишься?   
\- Это видно, - пожимаешь плечами, я же раздражаюсь только больше, остервенело дергаю себя за волосы на затылке, вставая с дивана. Глупое позвякивание замочка на джинсах бесит, хочется немного тишины, а тут эта гадость.   
\- Как это видно? – твой ответ немного ставит меня в тупик. Никогда не думал, что мои чувства так видны, тем более те, которые я тщательнее всего скрываю. Желание – то, что я боюсь показать больше всего. Я понимаю, что твои слова – выдумка, ты просто самоуверенная сука, но твои уловки работают, я нервничаю и раздражаюсь. Хитро смотришь на меня, словно находя подтверждение своим догадкам.   
\- Вот прямо сейчас и видно. Нет?  
\- Нет! – получается слишком резко, я словно вскрикиваю, отшатываясь к окну.  
\- Врешь, сволочь! – тоже раздражаешься, видимо, теряешь терпение. – Все видно!   
Стремительно откладываешь свою книгу, но когда поднимаешься с дивана, уже начинаешь контролировать свои эмоции. Медленно подходишь и заглядываешь в глаза, так внимательно, что вдоль моего позвоночника змеится страх и обеспокоенность. Неуютно. Осторожно кладешь точеную ручку на плечо, приобнимаешь за шею, я дергаюсь. Создается впечатление, что задушишь сейчас.   
\- Прости, мне не стоило говорить в таком тоне, - наконец произносишь ты, мягко дотрагиваясь до непричесанных черных волос, потом до затылка, массируешь чувствительную ямочку на затылке, от чего я немного расслабляюсь, недовольно сверля тебя взглядом.   
\- Да, не стоило, но и мне не стоило так долго уходить от ответа, - признаю, наконец, неуклюже опуская голову и ища губами твой лоб. Нос утыкается в приятную красную копну, пахнет чем-то вроде цветков ранетки, так сладко, что моментально начинает тошнить.  
\- Я ведь нравлюсь тебе? – хитро смотришь в глаза, улыбаешься.  
\- Ты же знаешь! – наигранно удивляюсь, шире раскрываю глаза. Наконец-то перестаю корчить из себя столбик и приобнимаю, опустив руки на талию, а уж оттуда поднимаюсь на спину. – Нравишься, только ты слишком наглая. Я могу сказать это самостоятельно, не стоило вытягивать это из меня клещами.   
Согласно киваешь, виновато смотря снизу вверх. Я слегка отстраняюсь.   
\- Мы начали наш сегодняшний разговор с того, что ты собиралась с кем-то на свидание, - ты быстро проходишь к своему телефону, кивая и набирая нужный номер.  
\- Да, я понимаю.  
Что-то говоришь жалостливым голоском в трубку и расплываешься в улыбке, сбрасывая вызов.  
\- Все.  
\- Прекрасно, - киваю, снова убираю челку тем же самым резким жестом. Сажусь на диван. – Что за дерьмо ты снова читаешь?  
\- А, это просто, что бы время убить, - хихикаешь, откидываешь книгу подальше, сама садишься вплотную. Во взгляде черти пляшут. – Но я уже придумала другое занятие и ты в нем участвуешь!


End file.
